The invention is in the field of mechanics, and more particularly pump technology, and relates to rotary pumps.
Such rotary pumps are known in the form of axial flow pumps and radial flow pumps, in each case comprising rotors which contain delivery elements, for example in the form of blades. Depending on the geometric shapes of the delivery elements/blades, delivery of a fluid takes place primarily in the axial direction, in the radial direction or in mixed directions.
Such rotary pumps can advantageously be used, for example, in medical technology for delivering endogenous liquids, for example as blood pumps.
Notably in the case of axial flow pumps, the question in regard to the quality and type of bearing arrangement arises. Because such pumps often run very fast, for example at up to 10,000 or 20,000 rpm, and only minimal abrasion should be incurred, and because additionally the heat development, wear and tear, as well as the energy consumption of such a pump are to be minimized, the bearing arrangement is subject to increased requirements.
It is especially difficult to find a simple and cost-effective solution for the axial bearing arrangement.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create a rotary pump of the type mentioned above, which poses the lowest possible requirements in regard to the bearing arrangement while having a simple design.